warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts en Smaragdwolks fanfictions/ Vermist
Vermist hoi , leuk dat je kijkt naar deze fanfiction van Smaragdwolk en Mistlicht! RivierClan Leider: Fonkelster k Commandant: Bliksemvacht p Medicijnkat: Druppelhals k Krijgers p: Vlampels: Spierpoot Hagelklauw: Eikpoot Bloedpels Arendsklauw: Blauwpoot Stekelbont Ravenklauw Roodpoel Bladneus: Maanpoot Krijgers v: Grasvoet: Lentepoot Zilverstorm Vinkhart Luchtstaart: Egelpoot Sneeuwhart Panterneus Moederkatten: Smaragdwolk: Vlampels' kittens: Weidekit en Snorkit Bastwolk krijgt kittens van Stekelbont Splinterneus: 'Ravenklauws kittens: Poemakit, Dauwkit en Vuurkit. Leerlingen: Egelpoot p Maanpoot k Blauwpoot p Lentepoot p Eikpoot k Spierpoot k Oudsten Aardevacht Windclan Leider: Vlamster k Commandant: Flamingostaart p Medicijnkat: Amberbloem p Krijgers : Zwaluwpels Steenmist Watervoet Rotspoel Struikbont Streepneus Krijgers V: Windstorm Merelhart Berkvacht Miststorm Heidehart Rozenwolk Moederkatten: Slangwolk Robijnstorm Leerlingen: Tijgerpoot Havikpoot Stampoot Haaipoot Paddepoot Donderclan Leider: Naaldster Commandant: Buizerdwind Medicijnkat: Dennevoet Schaduwclan Leider: Goudster Commandant: Stormlicht Medicijnkat: Uilbont Proloog (Door Mistlicht) 'Kom je?' Vroeg een bruine kitten met zwarte en witte vlekken over haar lichaam ongeduldig, haar smaragdgroene ogen glinsterden van opwinding. Een wit katertje met zwarte voetjes, staartpunt en oorpunten met donkerblauwe ogen antwoordde lachend 'ja, ik kom al. Niet zo een haast, we mogen tot zonhoog naar buiten, Sintelkit.' 'Maar ik heb er zo'n zin in! Jij dan niet, Maankit?' 'Ik heb er ook zin in, maar dat betekend niet dat ik rondspartel als een jong konijn dat achtervolgd word door een krijger.' Snorde Maankit ondeugend. 'Hé, die krijg je terug!' Siste Sintelkit speels naar haar broer. 'Kom maar op!' Maankit liet zich zakken in een gevechtshouding. Sintelkit sprong naar hem, maar Maankit ontweek, waarna hij haar probeerde aan te vallen met zijn klauwen. Zo gingen ze even door, een paar van de leerlingen kwamen geamuseerd kijken hoe de twee kittens zaten te stoeien, tot er plotseling een schaduw over hun heen kwam. De leerlingen renden krijsend naar het leerlingenhol, en Maankit keek langzaam op. Zijn ogen werden groot van angst toen hij een gestalte over hem heen gebogen zag, die hem in zijn snavel nam. Sintelkit keek op, en woede vulde haar ogen toen de havik op het punt stond om er vandoor te vliegen. 'Nee!!' Schreeuwde ze, en ze wierp zich in de lucht, waar ze tegen het hoofd van de havik aanknalde die verbaast Maankit losliet. Sintelkit en Maankit vielen, Maankit kwam op zijn pootjes terecht terwijl hij met afgrijzen toekeek hoe zijn zusje landde terwijl ze met haar hoofd op een steen kwam. De havik pakte haar op met een klauw, en Maankit sprong zijn zusje achterna. Tevergeefs. De havik vloog kringelend de lucht in terwijl hij zijn zusje met een klauw vasthield. 'Ik kom je zoeken, waar je ook bent, ik kom je halen!' Schreeuwde hij woedend en verdrietig de havik achterna. Hoofdstuk 1 (Door Smaragdwolk) De maan stond hoog aan de hemel. De witte gloed belichtte het hele Rivierclankamp. Maankit zat in het midden van het kamp, kijkend naar boven.' Kom je nou??!' Riep Egelkit vanuit de kraamkamer.'Je weet dat ik Sintelkit probeer te bereiken, Egelkit. Ik hoop gewoon dat ze nog leeft.' Snauwde Maankit terug. Hij keek weer terug naar de heldere maan, terwijl Egelkit weer terug de kraamkamer in sloop.'Nou, dan moet je het zelf maar weten.' Gromde Egelkit. 'Maankit! Maankit wordt wakker!!' Maankit kwam kreunend overeind. Vinkhart stond voor zijn neus.'Mama, waarom maak je me wakker, ik sliep net zo lekker.' Zei hij slaperig.'Je ligt midden in het kamp, ik dacht die is vast weer stiekem in het leerlingenhol slapen.' Gromde zijn moeder. Ze pakte z'n staart vast en sleurde hem mee naar de kraamkamer.'Jij blijft hier en mag vandaag niet de kraamkamer uit.' Vinkhart was boos, merkte Maankit. Hij had nu echt haar grens bereikt.'Je weet toch waarom ik nooit in de kraamkamer slaap.' Fluisterde Maankit. Vinkhart keek op Maankit neer. Opeens leek ze meer op een bezorgde moederkat dan een kwade krijger.'Laat die straf ook maar, je wordt morgen leerling, dat moet immers gevierd worden.' Een glinstering gloeide op in Vinkharts ogen.'Ik had liever gewild dat Sintelkit hier ook bij was geweest.' Op dat moment kwam Egelkit aan wandelen.' Hé Windclankat, wat doe jij op ons territorium??' Plaagde ze hem.'Kom maar op!!' Krijste Maankit terwijl ze elkaar te lijf gingen. Maar Egelkit vocht niet met ingetrokken nagels. Ze sprong op zijn rug en gaf een krab op zijn neus. Het begon hevig te bloeden. Maankit vocht terug door haar op de grond te duwen en haar buik open te krabben.'Uit elkaar, jullie twee!!!' Schreeuwde Smaragdwolk die over haar drie pasgeboren kittens gebogen lag. Fonkelster rende op de twee af en sloeg ze beide op de grond.'Waren jullie nou aan het vechten?!!' Gromde Fonkelster.'Egelkit daagde me uit!' Maankit was degene die het eerst sprak. Zijn neus zat onder het bloed en een stuk vel achter op zijn lijf was er af gerukt. Egelkit die was er met een bloedende staart en gekrabde buik vanaf gekomen. 'Allebei melden bij mijn hol!' Beveelde Fonkelster hen. Hoofdstuk 2 (Door Mistlicht) Havikkit staarde in het midden van het kamp naar de lucht, terwijl ze fronsend haar naam en verleden probeerde te herinneren. Af en toe dacht ze dat ze een gezicht zag, maar wanneer ze erop focuste verdween het gezicht. Een paar manen geleden was ze door Miststorm, een van de krijgers, gered uit de poten van een havik. De geur van de havik had haar lucht gemaskeerd, waardoor niemand wist waar ze vandaan kwam. Maar blijkbaar had ze haar hoofd hard gestoten, waardoor ze niet wist waar ze vandaan kwam. Er was maar een zinnetje die ze zich kon herinneren: Ik kom je zoeken, waar je ook bent, ik kom je halen! De stem van de persoon die dat had geschreeuwd was ook weg, alleen dat zinnetje had ze nog van haar geheimzinnige verleden. 'Kom je, we moeten ons klaarmaken voor de leerlingceremonie!' Riep een bekende stem. Havikkit draaide zich om en zag het gezicht van Tijgerkit voor haar. Hij was de enige andere kitten in de kraamkamer, hij was heel blij geweest toen hij zag dat Havikkit, die ook nog ongeveer zijn leeftijd had, bij hem in de kraamkamer was gekomen. Even later hoorde ze inderdaad de stem van Vlamster die de clan bijeen riep. Ik, Vlamster, leider van de Windclan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgersvoorouders om op deze twee kittens neer te kijken. Ze zijn nu 6 manen oud en oud genoeg om uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen. Havikkit, zweer jij dat je je aan de krijsgcode zal houden en naar je mentor zal luisteren?' 'Dat zweer ik!' Piepte Havikkit opgewonden. 'Dan zal ik nu in de naam van de SterrenClan je je leerlingenraad geven die je zal behouden tot je krijger wordt, Havikpoot. Je mentor zal Miststorm zijn, die haar vaardigheden heeft bewezen toen ze jou van de havik redde.' Miststorm liep naar voren, haar ogen glansden van geluk. Zachtjes raakte ze de neus van Havikpoot aan, terwijl Havikpoot nauwelijks stil kon staan van opwinding. 'Tijgerkit, zweer jij dat je je aan de krijgscode zal houden en naar je mentor zal luister?' 'Dat zweer ik!' Miauwde Tijgerkit. De rest kon Havikpoot nauwelijks horen, opgewonden keek ze naar Miststorm, die haar mentor zou zijn, zoals ze stiekem al had gehoopt. Even later zag ze dat Tijgerkit de neus van Heidehart aanraakte. 'Tijgerpoot! Havikpoot!' Riep de hele Luchtclan. Hoofdstuk 3 (door Smaragdwolk) Maankit stond te trappelen op zijn pootjes, toen de leerlingenceremonie zorgvuldig werd uitgevoerd door Fonkelster. Gisteravond had hij een fikse straf gekregen voor het vechten met Egelkit. Na de leerlingenceremonie moesten ze twee zonsopgangen alleen maar de oudsten verzorgen. Maankit, jij zult nu bekent staan als Maanpoot. Bladneus, ik vertrouw aan jou deze leerling toe. Bladneus raakte zachtjes de neus van Maanpoot aan. Even later zag hij Egelpoot samen met haar nieuwe mentor Luchtstaart het leerlingenhol in lopen. Meteen verdween zijn enthousiastme, zij zou natuurlijk ook mee gaan naar het leerlingenhol besefte hij.'Maanpoot! Egelpoot!' Werd er geroepen. Maanpoot versnelde zijn pas en haalde Bladneus in.'Kom we gaan meteen naar de oudsten toe.' Toen merkte Maanpoot pas dat het geen verzonnen verhaaltje uit de kraamkamer was dat de oudsten verzorgen een vervelende taak was.'Ik wil geen teken meer van je af halen.' Kreunde Maanpoot.'Je bent nog lang niet klaar, ga door.' Beval Bladneus hem. 'We worden aangevallen!!!' Klonk de krijsende stem van de commandant Bliksemvacht. Maanpoot schoot overeind. Schaduwclan. de geur van SchaduwClan. Maanpoot raakte in paniek toen een SchaduwClankrijger het hol van de oudsten binnen kwam stormen.'We willen dat stuk territorium wat jullie ons niet wilden geven.' Hoorde Maanpoot Goudster naar Fonkelster schreeuwen.'Jullie hebben hierom gevraagd.' Maanpoot raakte in paniek toen de zwarte krijger in het oudstenhol op hem af sprong. Hij haalde uit met zijn enorme klauw en sloeg Maanpoot op de grond. Hij begon te bloeden, en het hield niet op. Uiteindelijk werd het zwart voor zijn ogen. Maanpoot deed zijn ogen open. Een SchaduwClankrijger hield hem vast bij zijn nekvel. 'Waar ben ik??? Waar is de rivier???' Mauwde Maanpoot vermoeid. De SchaduwClankrijger reageerde niet. Maanpoot begon tegen te spartelen maar de krijger was veel te sterk. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan bij een tweebeennest. Maanpoot begon nu echt bang te worden. De donkerbruine krijger die hem vasthield krabde met zijn poot tegen een groot stuk hout. Maanpoot begreep niet wat het gevaarte voorstelde. Toen ging het open. Een tweebeen liep op de krijger af en streelde zijn kop. Toen ging de poot van de tweebeen opzij, naar Maanpoots nekvel, en pakte hem beet. Maanpoot schreeuwde het uit en schopte om zich heen, maar in de poot was geen beweging te krijgen. Het werd hem te veel en hij viel weer flauw. Geen bewegingsruimte, een stalen hek om zich heen. Zijn hoofd tolde, hij kon geen kant op. Plotseling hoorde hij een zwakke stem. Egelpoot zat daar. Ze zag er vermoeid uit en had een bloederige vacht. Toen keek Maanpoot naar zichzelf en besefte hij dat hij onder het aangekoekte bloed zat. 'Egelpoot.' Mompelde hij zwakjes.'Egelpoot.' Opeens kwam ze overeind, haar staart zwiepte.'Even geen ruzie maken nu, vertel me eerst wat er aan de hand is.' Miauwde Maanpoot. 'De tweebenen willen ons hebben.' Begon ze,'De SchaduwClankrijgers zijn een kat verloren die hier is gestorven, de tweebenen willen de hele clan uitroeien. Daarom gaan ze gevechten aan met andere clans en stelen vervolgens leerlingen en zwakke of zieke krijgers. Die brengen ze hier. Daardoor zullen de tweebenen ze gaan respecteren. En geen SchaduwClankrijgers meer vangen.' Maanpoot luisterde aandachtig. 'Maar hoe weet je dit allemaal?' Vroeg Maanpoot toen het verhaal klaar was. 'Aardevacht heeft het me verteld.' 'Waar is Aardevacht?' Miauwde Maanpoot. 'Hij is voor mijn neus gestorven, Maanpoot!' Huilde Egelpoot. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Mistlicht) Miststorm en Zwaluwpels waren verlegen aan het praten in een hoekje in het kamp. Giegelend wees Havikpoot naar haar mentor, Tijgerpoot lachte. Het was Havikpoot al vroeg duidelijk geweest dat Miststorm een oogje had op Zwaluwpels. Niet alleen zij had dat door trouwens, de hele clan wist het. Behalve Zwaluwpels. En de hele clan wist ook dat hij op haar verliefd was. Alleen hadden ze het allebij niet door dat de ander ook op de een verliefd was. Vanaf een afstand kon je zien dat Zwaluwpels al zijn moed bijeenraapte voor een zinnetje. 'Nu gaat hij vertellen dat hij verliefd is op...' Fluisterde Havikpoot in Tijgerpoots oor. Maar ze werd woest onderbroken door een zinnetje. 'Flamingostaart is dood!' Meteen klonk gejammer in Havikpoots oren. Flamingostaart. De commandant. Was dood. Tijgerpoot wankelde op zijn benen, ongelovig keek hij naar het lijk van Flamingostaart, die door Heidehart droevig het kamp ingedragen werd. Tranen vulden zijn ogen. Flamingostaart was de moeder van Tijgerpoot. Toen viel het haar op dat Flamingostaart onder bloed zat. Niet alleen zei, Heidehart, Steenmist, Heideharts partner, Merelhart en Watervoet strompelde ook. Hun ogen straalden van verdriet. 'Wie heefd dit gedaan? Vroeg Vlamster verdrietig. 'Vinkhart van de RivierClan. We zijn in een hinderlaag gelopen om dat ene stuk territorium. Dat is nu van ons.' Vinkhart. Het leek alsof die naam iets zei in Havikpoots brein, en er kwam een herinnering op, die ze meteen weer vergat. Vinkhart... Vinkhart... Een woeste kreet klonk uit haar vriends richting. 'Waneer vallen we clan aan!? Ik wil mijn moeder wreken op dat stuk vossenstrond genaamd Vinkhart!!' Om de een of andere reden deed dat Havikpoots hart breken. Ze kende Vinkhart toch helemaal niet? Waar maakte ze zich druk om? Niemand vroeg om welk stuk territorium het ging. Een prachtig, prooirijk stuk lag aan de grens van de RivierClan. Altijd al had de RivierClan ruzie gemaakt met de WindClan om dat stuk grondgebied. 'Rustig Tijgerpoot. Je krijgt nog genoeg kans om je moeder te wreken. Morgen bij Zonhoog zullen we de RivierClan aanvallen. We zullen met alle beschikbare krijgers en leerlingen daar zijn, dus nadat ik een nieuwe commandant heb gekozen zullen alle krijgers en leerlingen gaan trainen.' Vlamster keek in het rond, zag dat iedereen er al was en begon toen. 'Bij het lijk van mijn trouwe commandant Flamingostaart kies ik een nieuwe commandant zodat ze mij keuze kan goedkeuren. Zwaluwpels is de nieuwe commandant.' Een kreetje van verbazing kwam van Miststorm af, Zwaluwpels stond verstijfd te staren naar zijn leider. Miststorm keek met iets van verdriet in haar ogen naar haar vriend, en gaf hem toen een duwtje om hem terug naar de realiteit te brengen. Havikpoot wist waarom ze een beetje verdrietig had gekeken. In haar ogen was zij vast niet goed genoeg voor hem, nu hij tot commandant gekozen was. Er waren veel knappere, ervarendere poezen in de clan dan zij, neem Merelhart bevoorbeeld. Of Rozenwolk. Tenminste, zo moest haar mentor denken. 'i...ik zal mijn best doen om de clan zo goed mogelijk te dienen.' miauwde hij verbaast. Hij liep naar voren en raakte de neus van zijn leider aan. 'Zwaluwpels! Zwaluwpels!' Juichte de hele clan. Iedereen vond dat Vlamster een goede keuze gemaakt had. Havikpoot zag dat haar mentor zacht meedeed, en verdrietig naar het krijgershol rende. Zwaluwpels, die om oogcontact wou zoeken, keek haar met pijn in zijn ogen na. Later zag Havikpoot nog hoe hij, toen hij de jaagpatrouilles regelde, voorstelde dat hij met haar ging jagen, maar ze had nee geknikt met het smoesje dat ze Havikpoot moest trainen. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Smaragdwolk) 'Wat??!! Gestorven??!' Maanpoot staarde Egelpoot ongelovig aan. Hij kon niet de goede woorden zoeken om haar te troosten. Egelpoots ogen waren nog steeds dik van verdriet, ze had het moeilijk.'Maar hoe is hij dan gestorven??' Vroeg Maanpoot plotseling. Egelpoot keek hem kwaad aan.'Moet ik dat nu echt herhalen??' Boos keerde ze hem de rug toe.'Sorry Egelpoot, maar als we dat weten, dan weten we ook wat er met ons zal gebeuren.' Egelpoot draaide zich om.'Ja, dat is waar.' Ze haalde even diep adem en begon te vertellen.'Aardevacht was me net iets aan het vertellen over hoe we zouden kunnen ontsnappen, hij had een heel plan uitgestippeld. Op dat moment kwam de tweebeen aanlopen. Hij had een scherp stuk steen met een stok eraan vast in zijn handen. Plotseling maakte hij de kooi van mijn vader open. Hij schoot meteen weg, maar de tweebeen kon hem nog net grijpen. Hij sleurde mijn vader mee en legde hem op de tafel, een harde knal.' Egelpoot stopte,' het laatste wat ik hoorde was een harde krijs.' Maanpoot had al die tijd gespannen geluisterd.'Maanpoot, kijk eens naar boven.' Maanpoot deed wat er van hem gevraagd werd. Wat hij toen zag was te gruwelijk voor woorden. Daar hing hij, Aardevacht. Zijn hoofd hing daar, met wijd opengesperde ogen keek hij Maanpoot aan.'Sinds me dat is opgevallen kan ik niet meer slapen.' Mompelde Egelpoot,' en als ik wel kan slapen dan heb ik nachtmerries.' 'WindClan!!!' Krijste Hagelklauw. Windclankatten kwamen het kamp binnenstormen. Vinkhart rook een bekende geur, WindClan. Gisteren was ze ook in gevecht gegaan met de WindClan. Ze probeerden RivierClanterritorium in te pikken. Flamingostaart was dood gegaan die dag. Ze schaamde zich voor het vermoorden van de WindClancommandant. Ze waren in gevecht, Flamingostaart en Vinkhart, toen Vinkhart per ongeluk haar te hard raakte op haar kop. Ze zag nog hoe Flamingostaart tegen de grond smakte. Haar slaap begon te bloeden, steeds meer. Geen geluid. Hoofdstuk 6 (door Mistlicht) Havikpoot zat met een chagreinig gezicht naar de richting van het RivierClanterritorium te staren. 'Het is niet eerlijk dat wij niet meemogen naar het gevecht!' zeurde ze. Tijgerpoot knikte. 'Ik kan mijn moeder zo niet wreken!' gromde hij. Havikpoot knikte boos. 'waar hebben we al die extra vechttraining voor gehad als we toch hier bleven!' gromde ze. 'om het kamp te beschermen!' Bromde Miststorm achter hun. Havikpoot sprong van schrik in de lucht. 'Sorry!' piepte ze. Miststorm snorde geamuseerd. 'De SchaduwClan valt aan!!' Riep Zwaluwpels geschrokken terwijl hij naar hun toerende. Miststorm schrok zichtbaar. 'Haaipoot, waarschuw Vlamster meteen! Laat de RivierClan maar zitten!' Havikpoot kon het nauwelijks geloven, vallen ze de RivierClan aan, valt de SchaduwClan het kamp aan! De stank van de aanvallers vulde al gouw haar neusgaten. Een witte leerling sprong op Havikpoot, maar werd er meteen afgeduwd door Tijgerpoot. De SchaduwClanleerling draaide zich om in zijn richting, en Havikpoot viel haar van achter aan. Vlijmscherpe klauwen gingen door de mooie, witte vacht. De witte leerling rende piepend weg. Havikpoot zag een grote krijger Tijgerpoot van achter aanvallen, en schreeuwde een waarschuwingskreet. Tijgerpoot sprong opzij en draaide zich om. Havikpoot snelde naar voren om haar vriend te hulp te schieten. Ze voelde zijn vacht naast zich, terwijl Havikpoot in een van de poten van de krijger beet, en Tijgerpoot omhoog sprong om zich vast te klemmen aan de rug. Hij keek even op en zijn ogen werden groot. 'Kijk uit!!' schreeuwde hij. Een klap tegen haar hoofd. Havikpoot werd duizelig. Het begon zwart te worden. Het laatste wat ze zag was Tijgerpoot die ook neergeslagen werd en vervolgens opgepakt werd. Ze voelde dat ze zelf ook opgepakt werd. Toen niks meer. Hoofdstuk 7 (door Smaragdwolk) Vinkhart rende voor haar leven. De enorme Vlamster jaagde achter haar aan. Toen ze niet meer kon draaide ze zich om, en schoot onder zijn poten door. Vlamster draaide zich boos om.'Kom hier jij!!' Gromde hij. Hij haalde uit met zijn kollosale klauwen. Vinkhart kon nog net langs hem schieten. Ze gaf hem een flinke tik op zijn neus, dat maakte hem nog bozer. Ineens stonden er twee poezen voor haar. 'Hoe durf je onze commandant te vermoorden!' Ze ontblootten hun kaken. Toen sprongen ze op haar. Vinkhart viel, met haar poten over haar kop gevouwen. Laat je niet kennen, Vinkhart! Zei een stemmetje in haar hoofd. Vinkhart opende haar bek en hapte naar de nek van de kat bovenop haar. Hij gilde het uit. Maar Vinkhart liet niet los, haar kaak bleef dicht. Ze sprong omhoog en sleurde de kat in de bosjes. Het bloed droop uit haar bek. Ineens voelde ze een steek in haar nek. Haar ogen stonden wijdopen en ze kon zich niet meer bewegen. Ze verroerde geen vin en uiteindelijk viel ze teneergeslagen op de grond. 'Vinkhart, Vinkhart!!!' Moeizaam opende ze haar ogen. 'Wat is er gebeurd??' Druppelhals stond voor haar neus. 'Een kater heeft je heel diep in je nek gebeten, we hopen dat je het zult overleven.' Nu was ze klaarwakker. 'Hebben we gewonnen???' Druppelhals knikte.'Ja, maar Lentepoot en Eikpoot zijn meegenomen, Spierpoot heeft zich ertegen kunnen verzetten, maar hij is nu wel zwaargewond.' Vinkhart kwam overeind.'Maar nu hebben we geen leerlingen meer!!!!' zei ze boos. Druppelhals legde zijn staart over haar hals. 'We gaan ze zoeken, Vinkhart. En we zullen ze vinden, zelfs je zoon.' Fel licht kwam naar binnen. Maanpoot knipperde met z'n ogen.'Wat gebeurd er?' Vroeg hij aan Egelpoot.'Weet ik niet.' Zei ze angstig. Tweebenen liepen naar binnen. Ze droegen twee bruine katten.'Blijf van me af, stuk vuil!!' Gromde een kat. Twee kooien stonden in de hoek van de hut. De katten werden er in gestopt en toen werden ze weer dichtgedaan. Pas toen ze de harde knal hoorden van de deur die dichtbonsde begon Maanpoot te spreken. 'Wie zijn jullie???' De bruine katten keken hem aan.' Wij zijn van de WindClan, ik ben Tijgerpoot en dit is Havikpoot. Een flitsend beeld van de havik in Maanpoots geheugen. Hij slikte.'Wij zijn Maanpoot en Egelpoot van de RivierClan Hoofdstuk 8 (door Mistlicht) Tijgerpoot keek nadenkend naar Maanpoot. 'Wie is je moeder?' Vroeg hij plotseling. Even aarzelde Maanpoot. 'Vinkhart.. Hoe...' Miauwde hij verbaast, maar werd woest onderbroken door Tijgerpoot, die met ontblote tanden en klauwen tegen het metaal aansprong, in de richting van Maanpoot. Gelukkig zaten Maanpoot en... Egelpoot? In een ander hok dan zij en Tijgerpoot. Ze was gelukkig samen met Tijgerpoot in een hok, bedacht ze, anders had ze zich erg alleen gevoeld. Het verbaasde haar gedeeltelijk dat ze in een ander hok zat dan de twee andere leerlingen, maar toen bedacht ze dat als je meerdere katten in een hok zet de kans dat ze ontsnappen groter was. Dat bedacht ze allemaal terwijl Maanpoot geschrokken zo ver weg mogelijk van Tijgerpoot kroop. 'Mijn moeder is Flamingostaart! Die jouw moeder heeft gedood!' Spuugde Tijgerpoot. Maanpoots ogen werden groot van verbazing. 'Heeft mijn moeder... De WindClancommandant gedood?' Piepte hij verbaast. Voordat hij door kon gaan kwam Havikpoot tussen de twee katten in. 'Ja, Vinkhart heeft Flamingostaart gedood. Maar we moeten hieruit zien te komen. Luister, ik heb mischien een idee waarom we hier zitten. Ze hebben Aardevacht gedood omdat hij onder de littekens zat. Wij hebben geen littekens, en we zijn jong. Aardevacht was oud. Poesiepoesen zijn meestal jong, en zonder littekens. Ze willen waarschijnlijk ons als poesiepoesen verkopen. We waren nauwelijks een maan geleden nog kittens.' Een gedachte schoot haar te binnen, bij het woord kittens. Mischien was er toch een andere reden dat zij samen opgesloten zat met Tijgerpoot en Maanpoot met Egelpoot... Allebij in een aparte kooi... Maar die gedachte gooide ze meteen van zich af. Zelfs tweebenen waren niet zo afschuwelijk. Hoofdstuk 9 (door Smaragdwolk) 'Je hebt gelijk, misschien willen ze ons wel als poesiepoesen verkopen.' gromde Maanpoot. Hij was gewoon zo boos op die stomme tweebenen.'Even jezelf inhouden nou.' Klonk het vanuit de andere kooi. 'We moeten gewoon een plan bedenken.' Zei Egelpoot ineens, ze was diep in haar gedachten. Egelpoot had gelijk, dacht Maanpoot, ze moesten zich niet tegen elkaar keren, maar heel even doen alsof ze van dezelfde clans waren. Ze stemden alle drie in.'Maar hoe?' Vroeg Maanpoot zich hardop af. Iedereen was even doodstil. 'Ik weet het!!' Riep Tijgerpoot enthousiast. De rest keek hem met grote ogen aan.'Als er een tweebeen aankomt om ons eten te geven, dan maakt hij natuurlijk het deurtje open. Wij doen dan niks. Pas als ze het deurtje dichtdoen net voordat ze het op slot draaien dan bijten we heel hard in hun klauwen!!'. Havikpoot gromde instemmend,'Goed bedacht.' Maanpoot was het er ook mee eens.'Maar de tweebenen gaan ons toch niet tegelijkertijd eten geven.' Begreep Egelpoot niet. Daar had Tijgerpoot nog niet over nagedacht. Maanpoot zwiepte blij met zijn staart,'Van buiten kun je de kooi open maken, dus als de eerste twee katten eruit zijn maken ze snel de andere kooi open.' Egelpoots nekharen gingen overeind staan.'Daar komen ze!' Siste ze. 'Spierpoot!!' Vlampels kwam verdrietig het medicijnhol binnen.'Hoe gaat het met hem??' Vroeg hij Druppelhals.'Beter, hij had een grote wond bij zijn dij waarvan ik het bloeden bijna niet kon stoppen, het is gelukt, maar hij heeft wel heel veel bloed verloren.' Vlampels hief zijn kop op.'Mag ik hem zien?' Nee, sorry hij is er te slecht aan toe en heeft rust nodig.'Vlampels je bent uitgekozen voor de avondpatrouile, ik moest je gaan halen. Grasvoet stond voor zijn neus.'Of stoor ik jullie?' 'Nee hoor, zeg maar tegen Bliksemvacht dat ik zo kom.' Hij lachte, maar toen Grasvoet weg was versmalde zijn mond.'Ik vind het zo erg dat Flamingostaart dood is, die arme kat. We zouden Vinkhart uit de clan moeten zetten. En als ik commandant ben, dan zorg ik daar voor. Druppelhals' haren gingen overeind staan van angst.'Wat ben je van plan??' Vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.'Als ik je dat zou vertellen dan zou ik je moeten vermoorden.' Hij lachte. Druppelhals rilde. Hoofdstuk 10 (door Mistlicht) Havikpoot keek toe hoe de tweebenen twee nieuwe hokken klaarmaakte, allebei zo ver van elkaar weg als kon. De eerste kooi lieten ze met rust, ze waren nu bezig met de tweede kooi precies hetzelfde in te richten. Op de bodem lag iets wat er uit zag als gras, maar het glinsterde onnatuurlijk en het rook nergens naar. Er waren vier bakjes in het hok, waarvan twee gevuld waren met water en twee met de brokken die Havikpoot nu met walging at. Helemaal in de hoek lag een mand die net groot genoeg was voor twee katten, maar er lag nergens anders een mand, als ze met Tijgerpoot in dat hok werd geplaatst moest ze met hem in die mand slapen, niet dat ze dat erg zou vinden. Er werd een iets opgehangen zodat het hoekje met de mand niet zichtbaar zou zijn vanuit de andere kooi, en Havikpoot vermoede dat dat voor een beetje privacy was. Plotseling liep een van de tweebenen naar Havikpoots en Tijgerpoots kooi toe, en Havikpoot herrinerde het plan. Toen de tweebeen de deur open deed schoot Havikpoot eruit, en rende naar de andere kooi waar Maanpoot en Egelpoot in zaten toe gevolgd door Tijgerpoot. Plotseling slaakte die laatste een kreet, en Havikpoot voelde zich op zij geduwd worden, wat direct gevolgd werd door een oorverdovende knal. Een rilling liep over Havikpoots rug terwijl ze zag dat de tweebeen wat in zijn hand had. Ze herinerde wat Maanpoot verteld had.... Een Donderstok, zo hadden ze het genoemd. In slomoge zag ze een grijze flits door de lucht gaan, die langs Tijgerpoot schampte die zonder geluid te maken op de grond viel. Een bloederige streep verscheen op zijn flank. Havikpoot bleef even verstijfd staan. Toen werd ze angstig, ze rende naar hem toe en begon de bloederige wond te likken, terwijl ze met een van haar poten spinrag bijeenschraapte waar ze toevallig bij kon. Hoe hard ze het ook op zijn wond duwde, het bloeden hielt niet op. 'Tijgerpoot!' Jammerde ze. Ze keek even woedend naar de tweebeen, en zag dat er een andere tweebeen boos tegen hem stond te schreeuwen. Toen kwam er een kleinere tweebeen binnenlopen, die bezorgd naar Tijgerpoot keek. Eerst pakte ze Havikpoot op, die zich woest verdedigde. Dat leek ze gewoon te negeren terwijl ze haar in een van de nieuwe kooien zette. Toen pakte ze wat wits en begon dat om Tijgerpoot heen te binden en liep naar de kooi waar Havikpoot in stond om Tijgerpoot in de mand die daar lag te leggen. Meteen sprong Havikpoot naar hem toe en kwam bij hem in de mond likken terwijl ze wanhopig hem begon te likken. Tijgerpoot deed twijfelend een oog open, en Havikpoot slaakte een kreet van geluk. 'Je was geraakt door een donderstok!' Riep ze. Tijgerpoot glimlachte. 'Er is meer dan een donderstok nodig om mij naar de SterrenClan te krijgen.' Havikpoot glimlachte en duwde haar snuit in zijn vacht. 'Ik dacht even dat en dood was...' Murmelde ze. Tijgerpoot moest nog meer glimlachen. 'Ik ga niet zomaar dood. Jij bent er toch om voor mij te zorgen?' miauwde hij, en Havikpoot begon te snorren. Ze nestelde zich in in poten zodat ze zijn hartslag kon voelen, om er zeker van te zijn dat die niet zomaar zou stoppen. Ze voelde hoe de tong van Tijgerpoot over haar oor ging en ze sloot haar ogen. Terwijl ze bleef luisteren naar de hartslag van haar vriend. Hoofdstuk 11 (door Smaragdwolk) Spierpoot lag in zijn nest in het medicijnhol. Hij moest naar Druppelhals toe. Hij moest hem vertellen hoe Vlampels echt was, als hij zo doorging kon hij de macht in de clan grijpen, dat mocht niet gebeuren. 'Druppelhals!' Schreeuwde hij in zijn gedachten, maar hij wist dat Druppelhals hem niet zou kunnen horen. Sinds een grote wit met zwart gevlekte poes op zijn bek had geslagen, had Druppelhals spinrag op de wond gedaan. Nu kon hij dus niet meer miauwen. Maar nu hoefde hij gelukkig geen training meer van Vlampels te volgen. Spierpoot had zelfs gezien dat Vlampels een keer had geprobeerd de vorige commandant het ravijn in te duwen. Hij zag het nog voor zich als de dag van gisteren. Iedereen dacht dat Vosklauw was gestruikeld over een boomstam. Maar Spierpoot had het gezien. Spierpoot had gezien dat Vlampels het had gedaan. Hij wilde gewoon commandant worden, moordlustig dat hij was. Mislukt. Hun poging om te ontsnappen was mislukt. En hun voer voor vandaag konden ze ook wel op hun buik schrijven. Maanpoot kreunde. Hij had honger.'Wat nu??' Vroeg hij de anderen.'Ik heb geen idee.' Zei Tijgerpoot machteloos. Havikpoot was diep in gedachten, zag Maanpoot.'Havikpoot, wat is er??' Havikpoot schrok en gooide haar kop omhoog.'Ehh.. Ik was na aan het denken, en ik denk dat ik weet wat ze met ons willen doen.' Egelpoot sperde haar ogen open.'Vertel op!' Havikpoot voelde zich opeens ongemakkelijk.'Nou, ze hebben ons in twee kooien gezet. Mannetjes en vrouwtjes bij elkaar, ze hebben ons zelfs een beetje privacy gegeven, weten jullie wat dat betekent?' Maanpoot keek haar vol verbazing aan. Een lange stilte. 'Maar waarom???!!' Egelpoot verbrak de stilte.'Voor geld natuurlijk.' Mompelde Maanpoot in zichzelf.'Geldwattes??' Tijgerpoot keek hem nietszeggend aan. Maanpoot zuchtte.'Wij vangen ons eten, maar zij kopen het. Net zoals ze bijvoorbeeld poesiepoezen kunnen kopen. Ze geven iemand geld, en dan krijgen ze er eten voor terug.' Tijgerpoot staarde hem aan.'Hoe weet jij dit allemaal??' 'Ik zag het. Aan de rand van ons territorium staat een hutje waar ze spullen verkopen. Ik ben er een paar keer geweest, om te kijken wat er gebeurde. Egelpoot joelde.'Ik wist het!!' Ik wist dat je als kitten wel eens het hol uitglipte.' Maanpoot glimlachte.'Betrapt.' Hoofdstuk 12 (door Mistlicht) Havikpoot ijsbeerde heen en weer. Heen en weer. 'Hou toch eens op!' Klonk een stem uit een andere kooi. Meteen klonk een stem naast haar snauwend terug 'Ze heeft gewoon teveel energie Egelpoot! Jij ook. Kun je het dan helpen dat ze heen en weer loopt?' Egelpoot opende haar mond maar Havikpoot zuchtte, terwijl ze zich tegen Tijgerpoots vacht aandrukte. 'Het heeft geen zin om ruzie te maken, anders kunnen we sowieso niet vrijkomen.' 'En hoezo zouden jullie willen vrijkomen?' Klonk plotseling een onbekende stem uitdagend. Een witte kater liep uitdagend naast een zilveren poes naar binnen. 'oh, nieuwe.' Miauwde de poes, besluitend dat ze geen moeite waard waren om naar te kijken. 'Wie zijn jullie?' Vroeg Maanpoot uit de andere kant van de kamer. 'Ik ben Flumen, en dit is Sea. Ookal kan ik me herinneren dat we ooit Witpoot en Zilverpoot genoemd werden, en in de SchaduwClan leefden. De mensen hier hebben ons onderdak aangeboden, en we zijn nu hun trouwe katten. We hebben hun al vele kittens geschonken uit dank, hé lieverd?' Havikpoot keek hun vol afschuw aan. Ze wou haar mond opendoen maar de poes, Sea? Antwoorde scherp 'wij kunnen met jullie doen wat we willen. Bijvoorbeeld.... Als jullie iets zeggen of doen wat wij niet zo leuk vinden... Kunnen wij ervoor zorgen dat jullie... Weggehaald worden? Dood gemaakt worden? Wat denk jij schatje?' Sea keek vals rond. De kater lachte. 'Precies! Als wij laten merken dat jullie niet aardig tegen ons doen, dan laten wij dat merken aan de mensen. En zeg dan dag dag....' Nog steeds lachend liep hij weg, Sea begeleidend met zijn staart. Een lange stilte volgde. 'Wat zijn die katten.... Afschuwelijk.' mompelde Egelpootoe uiteindelijk. Het afschuw was duidelijk in haar stem te horen. 'Van die katten hoeven we niks te verwachten.' Stemde Havikpoot in. Zwijgend liep ze naar de mand, en krulde zich op. Ze voelde zichzelf rood worden toen Tijgerpoot naast haar kwam liggen, en teder haar oren likte. Verlegen keek ze hem aan, en duwde ze haar snuit in zijn vacht. Onder het ritmisch gelik van Tijgerpoot viel ze uiteindelijk in slaap. Hoofdstuk 13 (door Smaragdwolk) Maanpoot lag opgekruld in zijn mand in de donkere kooi.'Maanpoot!'Egelpoot schopte met haar achterpoten tegen hem aan. Maanpoot gromde. 'Wat wil je?' Egelpoot klonk geirriteerd.'Als je het niet wilt horen ga dan gewoon verder slapen.' Maanpoot sprong omhoog uit zijn mand.'Nu wil ik het ook horen.' Egelpoot liep naar de andere kant van de kooi en deed alsof ze hem niet hoorde. Een diep gegrom klonk uit Maanpoots keel. 'Zeg het!!' Egelpoot keek hem uitdagend aan.'Nee.' Nu was het genoeg, dacht Maanpoot en hij sprong op Egelpoot. Ze gilde het uit, toen Maanpoot zijn nagels in haar rug boorde. Hij landde voor Egelpoot en keek haar intimiderend aan. Egelpoot hijgde.'Havikpoot en Tijgerpoot zijn verdwenen!!' 'Wat?!!' 'Ik werd wakker en toen waren ze weg.' Egelpoots ogen waren groot van angst, ze kroop tegen Maanpoot aan. De ruzie was voorbij. 'Wat moeten we nu doen?' Vroeg ze. Maanpoot gaf geen antwoord. Hij had geen idee wat ze moesten doen. Plotseling kwam er een tweebeen het huisje inlopen. Hij stampte met zijn zware poten. Pas toen de tweebeen naast de kooi stond, merkte Maanpoot op dat zijn poten rood waren van het bloed. 'WindClanbloed?' Maanpoot huiverde. De tweebeen deed hun kooi open. De twee RivierClankatten stoven eruit. 'Eindelijk vrij!' Maanpoot was heel erg blij, maar ondertussen ook verward, waarom zou de tweebeen hun nou vrijlaten? Maar het maakte hem niet meer uit, hij was vrij! Hij rende naar buiten, tot Flumen voor de deur sprong en hem tegen de grond aan sloeg. Toen werd het zwart voor zijn ogen. 'Muizenstront!' klaagde Vinkhart. Ze had bijna een eekhoorn te pakken gekregen. 'Volgende keer beter.' Mauwde Vlampels. Vinkhart, Bliksemvacht en Roodpoel waren op een jachtpatrouille die Vlampels leidde.In de verte klonk er geritsel. Vinkhart spitste haar oren en stoof eropaf. Vlampels had het blijkbaar ook gehoord, want hij duwde haar met zijn klauw opzij. Vinkhart rolde over de grond en bleef daar liggen. Vlampels draaide zich om en keek haar aan. Mijn prooi.' Siste hij. Daarna schoot hij op de prooi af. Vinkharts flank zat onder de krassen waar wat bloed uit droop. Ze was totaal verrast. Vlampels zou zoiets nooit doen, maar ze wist dat hij het meende. Langzaam liepen ze terug naar het kamp. Een luide kreet klonk uit de kraamkamer. 'wat gebeurd daar?' Wilde Bliksemvacht weten. 'De kittens van Bastwolk worden geboren.' Miauwde Bladneus die aan kwam trippelen. Vinkhart reageerde blij. 'Straks passen er geen kittens meer in de kraamkamer, zo vol zit het. Ineens hielden de kreten op. Druppelhals kwam naar buiten lopen. Het zijn vier gezonde kittens.'Vier? 'Vinkhart stond versteld. Drie katertjes en een poesje. Bloesemkit is het poesje. Stroomkit, Regenkit en Veerkit zijn de katertjes. Hoofdstuk 14 (door Mistlicht) Havikpoot wordt kreunend wakker. Verrast ziet ze Tijgerpoot nergens, en ze merkt dat ze in een andere kooi zit. Vlug kijkt ze om haar heen. 'Tijgerpoot!' Gilt ze, als ze de jonge leerling in een andere kooi ziet liggen, ze drukt zich tegen de tralies aan. 'Ik wil slapen, hou je mond!' Mopperde een stem aan de andere kant van haar kooi. Havikpoot draaide zich om, en Maanpoots ogen werden groot. 'Laat maar. Jij bent Egelpoot niet.' Mompelde hij. Hij rolde zich weer op. Havikpoot schudde hem wakker. 'Luister, ik wil weer bij Tijgerpoot in de kooi!' Maanpoot keek beledigd op. 'Waarom?' Havikpoot vond haar poten erg interessant, ze merkte plotseling op dat ze heel vuil waren. Ze voelde haar wangen rood worden. 'eh.. gewoon. Ik ben een WindClankat, jij niet.' Maanpoot snorde geamuseerd. Havikpoot voelde dat ze als, dat mogelijk was, nog roder werd. 'Heb je dan een idee hoe je dat gaat doen?' 'Ja, dat heb ik...' miauwde ze, maar ze werd onderbroken omdat Flumen en Sea binnenkwamen. 'Ik wil niet bij Maanpoot in de kooi!' Protesteerde ze meteen. Flumen en Sea keken meteen haar zogenaamd verbaast aan. 'Hoezo niet, schatje?' Vroeg Flumen. 'Hij is mijn broer!' Meteen schoot het hoofd van alle katten die aanwezig waren omhoog. 'Wat, jullie willen toch dat we kittens krijgen? Dat wil ik niet met mijn broer.' Reageerde Havikpoot. 'En hoe kunnen wij zeker weten dat het je broer is? Jij komt uit de WindClan en die daar komt uit de RivierClan.' Sea's stem klonk gevaarlijk. 'Hij is wel mijn broer! Onze moeder is Vinkhart uit de RivierClan, maar als kitten was ik meegenomen door een havik en boven het WindClanterritorium viel ik. Ik ben er maar kort geleden achtergekomen.' Ze had niet door dat Maanpoots ogen wijd open stonden bij haar woorden. Flumen gromde. Hij overlegte even met Sea, en voordat Havikpoot wist wat er gebeurde maakte Flumen de kooi van Egelpoot en Tijgerpoot open, en pakte Egelpoot bij haar nekvel, waarna hij haar hard in de kooi van Maanpoot en Havikpoot smeet, recht tegen Maanpoot aan die woedend siste. Havikpoot werd door Sea, totaal onverwacht omdat ze geschrokken keek naar Egelpoot, bij haar nekvel gegrepen. Haar tanden prikten pijnlijk in haar nek. Zij kwam minder gelukkig terecht dan Egelpoot, Egelpoot was op Maanpoot terecht gekomen, wat tenminste een beetje zacht was. Havikpoot kwam met haar hoofd tegen de harde vloer van de kooi. Meteen sprong Tijgerpoot naar haar toe. 'Gaat het?' Vroeg hij bezorgd, met zijn neus besnuffelde hij Havikpoots hoofd. 'Ah, wat schattig.' Havikpoot negeerde Sea, en duwde haar neus in de vacht van Tijgerpoot. Ze snikte. Vaag hoorde ze geruzie bij de andere kooi. Vaag zag ze dat Flumen en Sea wegliepen. 'Is Maanpoot echt je broer?' vroeg hij verbaast. 'Nee, natuurlijk niet, maar dat verzon ik maar.' Snorde Havikpoot. 'Ik vrees dat je daarin geen gelijk hebt.' Klonk er een stem aan de andere kant van het hok. Egelpoot rolde met haar ogen. 'Ik had nooit verwacht dat ik het zou zeggen, maar voor deze ene keer ben ik het eens met Maanpoot. Jij bent Sintelkit, Maanpoots zus.' Hoofdstuk 15 (door Smaragdwolk) Havikpoots hoofd schoot omhoog. 'Dat kan niet.' Mompelde ze versteld. 'En toch is het waar.' Maanpoot keek haar blij aan, blij dat hij zijn zus terug had gevonden. 'Maar hoe kwam het dat die havik me pakte?' Ze keek Maanpoot aan, nog steeds verward door deze ontdekking. Maanpoot dwaalde rond met zijn gedachten, diep terug naar het verleden. We wilden gaan spelen buiten het kamp. Ineens kwam er een grote schaduw over ons heen en een havik greep mij. Jij had mij gered, maar daarna greep hij jou..' Het was even stil. Opeens kwam Sea binnengestormd. 'Onze tweebeen heeft ernstig veel pijn en ik weet dat jullie het hebben gedaan, schatjes.' Ze keek de kooi waar Maanpoot in zat en maakte hem open met haar behendige klauwen. Egelpoot en Maanpoot bleven achterin de kooi zitten, bang voor Sea. Toen kwam ze de kooi binnen en maakte hem weer dicht. ''Vertel het maar gewoon hoor, het maakt echt niet uit als jullie het hebben gedaan.' Egelpoot was de eerste die haar mond open deed. 'Ik denk dat Maanpoot het heeft gedaan.' Zei ze droog. Maanpoot woede laaide op. 'Hoe durf je?! Ik heb die tweebeen met geen ene poot aangeraakt!' Sea liep iets verder naar ze toe. Nu konden ze zelfs haar warme adem voelen. Toen draaide ze haar gezicht om en draaide de kooi weer op slot. Maanpoot hoorde Egelpoot zuchtte.'Ik krijg de kriebels van die poes.' Sea liep toen naar de andere kooi. Tijgerpoot zag haar aankomen en beet haar hard in haar staart. 'Blijf van Havikpoot af.' Gromde hij. Hij ontblootte zijn tanden. 'Ik heb het gedaan.' Maanpoot keek verbaasd naar Tijgerpoot.'Wat?!'Havikpoot stond op. 'Dat zegt hij om mij te beschermen, ik heb het gedaan.' Sea grijnsde naar Havikpoot. 'Als jullie niet willen bekennen, gaan jullie er allebei aan.' Ze rende al op Havikpoot af toen er opeens een schreeuw door de hal klonk. 'Sea, stop!!' Flumen kwam binnengelopen. 'We mogen deze katten nog niet vermoorden van de tweebenen.' Te laat. Sea duwde Havikpoot op de grond. Ze begon wild te spartelen. Toen klonk er een luide kreet. Tijgerpoot had Sea in haar achterpoot gebeten. Ze viel verslagen op de grond en gaf zich over.